


Transparent Colors

by Ririscus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/F, Platonic Relationships, Two Shot, Uplifting??, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririscus/pseuds/Ririscus
Summary: Sometimes, I like to think about ghosts, spirits, and angels. I think of their lives beyond living on earth. Are they happy up there? Do they visit other ghosts? Do they miss humans?I like to think that spirts enjoy their lives in heaven, but they are inclined to visit once in a while. They promise for a bit, one day! However, they get interested in a person and start following them around.I think one is following me right now.Or: Sayori gets a ghost buddy and wants to show off to Natsuki and Yuri





	Transparent Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still on hiatus on posting FT stuff, but I wanted to brush up on my writing skills, so here you go.

_March 24, 2019_  
_6:30 am_

Sometimes, I like to think about ghosts, spirits, and angels. I think of their lives beyond living on earth. Are they happy up there? Do they visit other ghosts? Do they miss humans?

I like to think that spirits enjoy their lives in heaven, but they are inclined to visit once in a while. They promise for a bit, one day! However, they get interested in a person and start following them around.

I think one is following me right now.

* * *

 

Sayori glances up from her phone to look at her alarm, only to find it's almost 7. She gasps before running to the bathroom, almost tripping on her own two feet in the process. Her overseer waits until she could hear a gentle shut of her door to laugh. The ghost tried her hardest to be as quiet as she possibly could, but she couldn't resist to let out a squeak or two.

Monika Sasaki was perched on top of Sayori's window sill, two hands clamped closely against her mouth. The soft rays of morning light shined through her transparent body as the whispers of the wind combed through her hazel hair. She pauses to regain her nonexistent breath.

The ghost has been dead for 100 years now. Throughout her time wandering, she had watched over many humans. Some were inspiring. Others were intelligent. However, she never met a human as funny or cute as Sayori Hamasaki.

She thought that something was off with the coral haired girl the minute she saw her. Colored hair was rare in humans in this town as she normally saw bland colors. However, the girl wore it indefinitely as if proud she was like a red light in a sea of night. It was pretty... cute.

She found herself following her, her curiosity overtaking her. She didn't notice (they never do) as she continued to walk to her desired designation, a spring in her step. It took a while for Monika to notice from staring at this abnormal girl that they were going to a high school. She was anxious at first (she never went to a school in a long time) but she went with it. She wanted to know more about this coral haired girl.

It's from Sayori that she met Natsuki and Yuri, total sweeties. Natsuki is a short but strong fireball. Her heart squished with black languish, but when it shines, it _shines_. Yuri is more soft-spoken with a wise tongue to cover up her desperate scars. She wears a glass heart on her sleeve, and you can practically see it grow in size when she's happy.

A group of humans never made Monika so whole. She had no family when she was alive. No shelter to call home. No love to call her's. She survived the best as she could, but she couldn't resist her bags on her eyes, her troubles in her heart.

She used to believe happiness was a sunken treasure and keys always burn to ashes. But overseeing these girls, for some reason, made her see the colors again. She felt happiness and anger and sadness and nervousness and _**emotions**_. She felt _there_ , real.

And, oh, the colors are just as vibrant as before.

* * *

Lit Club

_10:45 am_

Ri: I have a suspicion!

Nat: ???

Ri: My ghost friend!

Nat: lol what

Yu: Sayori, ghost hauntings are no joke. They can literally ruin your life.

Ri: I know Yuri, but this ghost is a nice one! It helps me with my chores, places my stuff where I can find them, and follows me like a buddy all the time!

Ri: They attend our meetings too! Ever wondered about the titleless poems that sometimes scatter across the club room?

Nat: brb, getting salt

Ri: Nooooo Natsuki! That'll hurt them!

Yu: Sayo, you're probably reading too much into this. You'll probably just misplaced your stuff and the poems are from loose handouts that fell.

Nat: in our club room. on top of the drawers.

Nat: something doesn't add up

Ri: I know!!! They're here. I know they're here.

Yu: How?

Ri: They've forgotten their bow.

* * *

Monika lays on top of the school's rooftop, looking at the hazy spring sky. The light blue paint whishes and swirls above her, puffy white clouds merrily moving away. It's a rare sight for her since heaven is always perfect and the sky doesn't make weird clouds because of its mistakes. Who could know that overly splashing, forgetting a detail, and painting over the lines can make a beautiful scene?

She wants to touch the art, to feel the wet paint on her fragile fingers, gently dripping down to her sleeve. But, she's transparent. She cannot _touch_ the way humans do.

She thinks these things daydreaming, a technique she learned from her days living. Humans use digital devices often during the morning and electric currents made her head hurt, so Monika laid here during the day. Watching. Dreaming.

Until she sensed energy behind her. Strong. Familiar.

It wasn't as light and airy as Sayori's, ominous as Yuri's, or playful as Natsuki's. No, it was dark and eerie, seeping and piercing her heart immediately. The colors turned gray again and the clouds stilled in place.

This feeling was intimate, almost expected. She knew who it was before she even turned. A long sigh escaped out of parted lips as irritation grew from narrow eyes, but she greeted her anyways.

"Libitina?" Monika's words were sharp, to the point. She didn't want to prolong this conversation. "Why are you here?"

The spirit was a pale slender girl, her unkempt white hair reaching her knees. The rust-colored, dirty rags she died in swayed in the wind as she stood. Her violet eyes pierced into her own's, no light to be seen. A large smile hung from her otherwise unamused face.

When Libitina was alive she was a bit younger than Monika. They were acquaintances as humans, casually passing by in the marketplace or talking in the back of churches. However, they treated each other as sisters. They only had each other as company.

Monika died before Libitina, causing them to fall apart whatever "friendship" they had. They went in different paths of afterlife after that, causing the two to become polar contrasts.  
Monika won't say this, but she's a bit creeped out by Libitina herself.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on being 100 years old today," she whispers in a hoarse voice. The whisper a technique that spirts use to haunt or torture humans.

Monika frowns, blinking. "Is it really my death day?" Libitina nods, her eyes awaiting a reaction. The sense of time is non-existence for ghosts (especially wanderers) so it's almost shocking to hear that today is again her anniversary.

After recovering, she lifts her eyes to the white-haired girl, the same small frown apparent on her face. "Thank you... I guess?" She always had a hard time saying what she was feeling, even before she became a spirit.

Libitina luckily understood her desperate tries to convey appreciation as her eyes sparkled. "You've known sooner if you just went up there," she teased. Monika's happy mood crashed and burned.

"I'm perfectly fine here."

"But are you? It must be boring just _watching_ humans all the time."

Monika tensed, her lips pursed in irritation. "I'm fine Libitina."

The smile that always loosely hung from her face frowned to huff. "You've never changed Sasa. Always so serious~!" The smile on her face returned as she laughed, a ghostly, high-pitched sound. She bid the spirit farewell before jumping off the school's rooftop, disappearing into nothingness.

The ghost stared at the spot Libitina jumped from, reflecting on Libitina's final words.

"I think that's because you've changed so much, *Chi."

* * *

_March 24, 2019_  
_2:39 pm_

As president of the literature club, I must make sure that everyone is doing anything related to literature. Goofing off means you're going off topic and that against the school's rulebook! They could disband your club for that! So, it's _my_ duty to make this club a place dedicated to literature and writing for all.

Well, except for today at least.

I rushed in the clubroom to see both of my clubmates already there, pushing three desks together. Swallowing the overwhelming guilt in my heart, I went to join them. We were done seconds after.

As my fellow clubmates got settled, I closed the doors and shut the curtains, (Yuri had some after the festival) making the room darker. To set the mood, you know?

"Okay, everyone! I glad you all came. Today, we're going to talk about something more...mysterious." My voice becomes quieter as I spread out papers across the tables.

They were all documents of Monika Sasaki, the spirit I think is following me.

Yuri, one of my clubmates, eyes widen. "M-Monika Sasaki?!" She whispers, her breath caught into her throat. "T-T-The poet?" I nod excitedly. There was no doubt that Yuri would know who she is! In meetings, she always gained inspiration off of old-timey poets.

Natsuki, my other clubmate, frowns. "Wait, hold up. Who was this Sasaki kid? Some famous poet?"

Yuri frowns, somewhat offended. "She wasn't _some_ famous poet. She's _**was** _a famous poet. Her works are internationally known and even the most prominent authors look up to her. She was the god of poetry, writing, and even literature after her time! It's such a shame her works didn't get featured before her death. Her-! I-I'm rambling a-again, aren't I-I? ...I'm s-sorry."

"No Yuri," I say, reassuring her. "It's okay! Monika was a really great poet! However, she died poor and homeless since writing wasn't a stable job back then."

Natsuki's eyebrows rose, her pink eyes eyeing the president's teal ones. "And how do you know that she's there?"

I smirked, my voice brimming with enthusiasm. "She left her bow there!" I brought the ribbon to the table, smiling with glee.

It was a long white satin fabric, decorated with barely noticeable glitter. It looked too fancy for me have lying around the house (I already have one myself!) and too old fashioned to be brought from a store around town. Yuri studies at the fabric shaken while Natsuki stares at it suspiciously.

"She used to wear her bow constantly when she was alive," I continued, pointing at photos in black and white. One shown Monika writing in a back alleyway, her table a small crate from the marketplace. She wore a dirtied uniform and her ribbon as a headband.

Another shown Monika presenting a poem to a homeless group. She looked older in this photo too. 17? 18? I couldn't tell. She used her signature bow to hold her long hair in a bun.

"It makes no sense! Why is her ribbon at my house if _she_ isn't?"

Natsuki was about to speak, but Yuri cut her off, recovering herself. "Even if she's there... Even if she's there and this is her bow, there's no reason to be celebrating. Monika had hardships in her life as told in her biography, so she might as well be a tormented spirit. She might hurt or haunt you because of how damaged she is!"

"She's not damaged!" I counteract, a bit too louder for my liking. "She... she probably accepted it or something," I added shyly. A ball of regret began to form in my chest, so I try to scratch on it to make it go away. I don't know why I care so much for my ghost buddy. I don't even know if she's Monika Sasaki!

But...her presence...it's nice.  
It's warm.

Yuri stares at me disapprovingly, but judging from the light scarlet hue on her cheeks, she's too shy to actually say something. Natsuki stares flicker between the two of us, her lips pursed in a tight frown. The clubroom is quiet for what seems like a millennium, tense energy building like legos. it keeps going up, up, up.

Until  
it  
crashed  
**_down_**.

Because she was there, just in back of me. Not cheering, not opposing, (she was more confused than anything else) just standing. The ball dissolved, the tension burned, the sky became colorful again.  
She was _there_.

She was there and I smiled.

"I'm going to prove you wrong," I say. "I'm going to prove you wrong, and you will become friends with her too!" I point at Yuri's chest, refilled with new found purpose. "You too!" I say, redirecting my attention to a bewildered Natsuki.

I ran for my bag before reaching the door, ignoring the call Natsuki yelled. Stopping myself at the doorframe, I turned towards the two, giving them one last smile.

"This club meeting is dismissed! Meet me at my house at 5!"

And then I ran for my house, thinking and planning of a stupid idea to prove them wrong, running past bright colors.

And, oh, the colors are just as vibrant as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-Libitina's full name is Libitina Chiba
> 
> \---
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
